The Christmas Gift
by gh0stheart
Summary: Cassandra is having a difficult time choosing a pet for her friend, Diana, for Christmas. When she does choose a pet, it is a moose named Prince Mocha. Will her friend's gift compare?


**I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

The Christmas Gift

* * *

Cassandra brushed her short red hair behind an ear.

"Which pet would be best for my best friend Diana?" she asked herself as she stared at every pet in the shop. Each pet was staring at her with the intent of coming home, except for one. It was a moose with a scarf. It looked as if it had given up on ever being adopted.

She looked at the two pet shop boys.

"Which pet would you like?" one of them asked. She sighed. Something in her mind told her that the moose would be perfect.

"It's a Christmas present - but how is your moose? It seems to have given up hope," Cassandra told the pet shop owners.

"Well, he's been brought back three times. Never at a fault of his own. His last adopters weren't so nice to him... Do you want him for a friend? Is your friend nice and willing to take care of him?" one of the pet shop boys asked.

"My friend has been looking for a permanent friend, besides me, that she can be with. Her last pet died from old age. She was rather attached to her last one..." she told the pet shop boy.

"I think that we can part with our dear moose, don't you agree, brother?" the pet shop boy told the other. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. Christmas was the time of giving after all.

"Yes, I suppose we could. The name of the moose is Prince Mocha, are you going to change it?" the other pet shop boy asked.

"No, no, Prince Mocha is a fine name," Cassandra replied. The moose seemed to perk up a little when his name was mentioned. "How much is he?" she then asked.

"We're going to give you a discount, he's going to cost a hundred gold, for you. Tomorrow's Christmas," the pet shop boy told her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she brought out her gold pouch and counted out a hundred gold. "And again, thank you," she told them.

"No, thank you. We were worried he would never be adopted," one of the pet shop boys told her with a smile as she gave him the hundred gold. He then picked up the moose very carefully, to make sure not to hurt the moose. Cassandra brought out a leash and attached it to the collar of the moose. With a smile, she left the pet shop, with the moose.

Before she left, the two boys shared a smile.

* * *

When she got home she looked at the moose. He seemed to be happy.

"Prince Mocha, tomorrow is Christmas, you know? My best friend will be so excited to see you. She had lost her pet the year before. She has been very sad. You're her Christmas gift. And in a way, I guess, she is yours," Cassandra told Prince Mocha as she sat down on her couch.

The moose sat down next to her feet and then budded his head into her leg.

"You want food?" she asked. The moose looked at her with an intense stare. She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll get you some food. Now, don't you go complaining like Ginger does."

She got up from her couch and went to the small kitchen. The moose followed. She gave him some standard pet food that is good for nearly every pet. The moose didn't complain as he ate. Then again he never did make any noise.

"I'm going to let Ginger out of her room, just a warning, she is a bit... energetic," she told the moose as she went up the stairs and opened a door. At first, there was no noise. Then it came, like a boom. Ginger came running out of her room and down the stairs knocking down a vase. It was a shock to Prince Mocha that Cassandra didn't even get upset. The most that happened was a sigh. She then, like it was nothing, brought out her wand and cast a repairing charm. The vase then glowed and flew back together. Soon there wasn't even sign that there was even a crack.

Ginger investigated Prince Mocha soon after the vase was broken. They were about the same size, but Ginger was upright and he was more compact. Then again, Ginger was a Forest Lord, and he was just a moose. Soon Ginger hinted that they should play. Quickly he was caught up in the fun and excitement of the games they played. He had never had so much fun in his life.

* * *

It was Christmas now and Prince Mocha was excited to see his owner. Apparently, she was nice. He hoped that she was as nice as Cassandra. Soon the door opened to reveal a girl with olive skin tone and brown hair. She had hazel eyes. She didn't look anything close to the way Cassandra did. Cassandra had vivid red hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She was also a tad bit taller than the other girl. The other girl was carrying a package wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Cassandra quickly picked up Prince Mocha and said, "Merry Christmas, Diana."

A smile crossed Diana's lips.

"No way! You actually got me a pet!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes, I got you a pet, his name is Prince Mocha, and he has been waiting to see you," Cassandra said calmly.

"Aww he's so cute, now I feel terrible for my gift. It isn't as personal as yours..."

"It doesn't matter Diana, Christmas isn't about the gifts, it's about caring and thoughtfulness," Cassandra replied as she set the moose down. Diana gave her the gift she brought and put her head down.

Cassandra opened the gift slowly, and it revealed to be a scrapbook of Diana and her friendship.

"Thank you so much," Cassandra smiled. "Come, let's have hot cocoa and look through it together," she then said. She then headed to the kitchen and prepared the cocoa. Soon they were reminiscing on the couch with Prince Mocha and Ginger curled up together.

It truly was a Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **I have no idea how I came up with this story. Let's say that it is a surprise that I somehow managed to come up with it and write in only a few hours. I probably won't be updating a lot on my other stories, or at least for a while. I have a lot to do, and I forgot to update my wattpad stories, so I am compensating that with a while of writing them. So have a Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **~gh0stheart~**


End file.
